Tournament of Awesomeness
by Ben the Master of Time
Summary: What if Applejack, a mysterious hedgehog, and Rarity stepped into a wormhole and ended up in Ninjago? What if they became Ninjas? Rarity would become the
1. Chapter 1

Tournament of Awesomeness

Disclaimer: Rarity and Applejack belong to Hasbro, The following belongs to Ninjago: Kai, Zane, Nya, Jay, Cole, Lloyd, etc. All I own are my OCs

Chapter 1

Slade's POV:

Why do me, Rarity, and AJ keep falling? We were having our usual stroll when all of a sudden the ground came out from underneath us. I see a big city that looks deserted. Oh snap, if the other two die than I will have to explain this to CJ. I use my magnetic powers to pull out buildings to catch Applejack and Rarity. I am heading right for a statue near where a guy is giving a speech. I bet this funeral is for their friend, whoever he is.

Kai's POV:

"Look out Kai!" I look above me and see a green spikey ball heading straight for Zane's statue. It smashes into the statue before anyone can stop it. "Who are you?" I asked it, "I'm Slade, Slade the Hedgehog!" he replied. "What are you doing here?" asked Nya staring in confusion and shock.

Slade's POV:

Once they had explained everything and AJ and Rarity had gotten down, our lives sort of turned back to normal. The blue ninja called Jay played pranks on Applejack like the classic pie in the face. I got a letter from Twilight that CJ had died of a deadly disease. I shared the letter with Rarity before I showed it to AJ.

Applejack's POV:

It's been months since my love died, my life has been depressing lately. The only good thing is Jay stopped pulling pranks on me. I found a letter with Zane's and CJ's faces on it. I gave it to Lloyd to read since I can't read their language. "It says they're alive!" He said, and then continued "The first place is where we can find CJ. It is in an underground fight club of species on the dark island." "Let's go!" said Jay, "Ninja-go!" everyone said.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tournament of Awesomeness**_

(All characters and everything else belong to only their respective franchises, all except for my OCs who seem to have a bone to pick with me and are mine and no one elsess, unless I give you permission to use them.)

Lily: why are you starting there? Won't the readers get confused?

No… especially since now we're explaining that Slade somehow got kidnapped by Morro between the two chapters, now that things aren't going as planned, I see why he had "a ghost" of a chance…

Lily: that's not funny

Yeah well, maybe you can come in this chapter

Morro: JUST START THE STORY!

Ok, Mr. Grumpy-Ghost;

_**Chapter 2, The True Shadow of Lily:**_

Slade's POV:

Have you ever been in a situation where you were stuck in a hole and had claustrophobia and arachnophobia? That's what fighting ghosts feels like, no matter how much you twist and turn, they've still got you. What bothers me is, you can't hurt them but they can hurt you! As I twisted and turned inside my captors' bag, I heard a whooshing sound as the ghosts flew off with me. I then heard a growl and a sound going "chink chink chink."

?: Give him to us!

?: Chink chink!

Ghost: never!

"Oh great," I thought "now I can die of punches… Although I wouldn't mind it, it would be a discomfort if the punches were from intangible beings." I then was thrown in the air as the ghosts fight off whoever it is, which loosened the rope tie, allowing me to stick my head out. And what I saw was startling… "Holy crap…" I muttered as I saw ghosts, shadows, and statues fighting each other in what had to be one of the greatest battles ever fought.

Applejack's POV:

Rarity: Where is he?

She paces to the left,

Rarity: Where is he?

Me: Stop worrying about him, Rarity, Slade has never been late on us before.

"GAH!" Some lady says as she falls through the door.

?: Umm… hi…

Slade's POV:

"I've never felt so sick in my life!" I think as I get tossed around. I seem to be on the receiving end of the fight, as I bounce back and forth. "Too bad I can't stay with the ghosts…" bonks head with statue "OW OW OW OW OW!" I stumble back, dizzy, just like the statue. "Ugh… must… stay… awake…" Falls asleep.

Hope you like this chapter, I know it's short but I'm having a little writer's block right now, so-

Slade: I was not knocked unconscious by the statue! Only paralyzed!

Applejack: Potato, potato….

Rarity: And I did not worry about him!

Morro: oh really?

You four just shut up!

Marty the Ghost: Can I talk?

No!

Marty the Ghost: Awwww…

Please review, favorite, and follow! I need all the help I can get with this story.


End file.
